


Group Chat, Sillyvision Style

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [196]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good Joey, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: You knew something like this was going to be written eventually.Joey creates a group chat for the residents of the studio, which may not have been his best idea. Then again, few things are.Happy anniversary, Chapter 1!





	Group Chat, Sillyvision Style

**Author's Note:**

> -Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie all left before the studio shut down, and they’re all fine.  
> -While the remaining staff did get inked, it was not Joey’s fault.

_Joey Drew created a group named “JDS Groupchat”_

 

_Joey Drew changed his nickname to imabeliever_

 

themoonwalkingdemon: Seriously, Joey?

 

imabeliever: What? It works.

 

venomousink: And why do we have this again? We’re all in the same place.

 

imabeliever: First, because I thought it might be fun,

 

imabeliever: And second, it’d be good practice for chatting with folks outside the studio.

 

imabeliever: Like the people who left before The Incident, for instance.

 

venomousink: Good enough for me.

 

themoonwalkingdemon: So I’m thinking Prophet’s going to need a proper name. Anybody got ideas?

 

canigetanameninhere: What’s wrong with calling me Sammy?

 

venomousink: >:( I don’t want people confusing you with the original Sammy all the time. We talked about this.

 

imabeliever: Let me go look up some Biblical prophets. There should be some good ideas there.

 

venomousink: Always one for meaningful names, aren’t you Joey?

 

absolutegoodboy: Tell me about it. Did you know my name actually means wolf in some Slavic language?

 

themoonwalkingdemon: And you’re OK with that?

 

absolutegoodboy: Hey, our show _was_ for kids.

 

_venomousink changed his nickname to fallenmorningstar_

 

themoonwalkingdemon: Finally. You should have done that sooner.

 

fallenmorningstar: I’ll have you know I enjoyed that movie.

 

themoonwalkingdemon: Seriously? It took forever to get to when Eddie actually bonded with the symbiote.

 

bowlingontheriver: But it was better than Spider-Man 3, wasn’t it?

 

fallenmorningstar: That’s not saying much. The Maguire movies weren’t that great to begin with.

 

canigetanameninhere: Oh, and the Garfield ones were better? Did Stephanie Meyer have a hand in those?

 

fallenmorningstar: I thought we all agreed no one was to ever mention that woman’s name in here again.

 

fallenmorningstar: Furthermore, Homecoming was better in that a) they skipped the origin story, and b) didn’t bring in the Osborns at all.

 

themoonwalkingdemon: I’ll concede those two points. But Homecoming gets points off for putting so much emphasis on Peter trying to get Tony to notice him.

 

absolutegoodboy: Now I’m starting to see why this group chat thing might be a bad idea.

 

absolutegoodboy: I’d almost prefer helping Allison play mad scientist over this.

 

imabeliever: I found some names, if anyone’s interested.

 

fallenmorningstar: This coming from a Scrubs fan.

 

themoonwalkingdemon: Oh, you did _not_ just diss Scrubs! This means war!

 

absolutegoodboy: Joey, you might want to revoke their Netflix privileges for a while.

 

imabeliever: Maybe I’ll come back later.


End file.
